


Oltre il fato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fic Collection, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic Stony.Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.





	1. Cap.1 Come Pigmalione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Tony/Steve; Meet cute a tua scelta.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 29. Uno dipinge e l'altro diventa reale.

Cap.1 Come Pigmalione

Steve intinse il pennello nel colore nero e lo sollevò, con una linea modulata e pulita diede vita ad un mento. Tratteggiò il resto del volto sulla tela bianca, diede vita a dei capelli spettinati ed un sorriso derisorio, si concentrò sugli occhi, delineando uno sguardo intenso, e si occupò del naso.

Il quadro era tenuto da un cavalletto di legno.

Rogers si piegò in avanti, seduto su uno sgabello dalle gambe lunghe e metalliche.

La luce chiara che filtrava dalle finestre aperte, con le serrande in parte abbassate, attraverso le zanzariere, illuminava il suo studio. Scorci di paesaggi erano appesi alle pareti, bozzetti di animali umanoidi erano abbandonati sul mobilio, diversi cestini della spazzatura erano colmi di fogli appallottolati.

Rogers si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia sudata, sporca di macchie di diversi colori.

Steven finì di fare le spalle massicce della figura, gli dipinse una pelle abbronzata e dei capelli castani.

L’uomo dipinto fece uscire la testa del quadro, Steven gridò e cadde pesantemente sul pavimento, strisciando all’indietro.

“Felice di conoscerti, ma non credi di avermi fatto un po’ bassino?” domandò il disegno.

“Che diamine…” gemette Rogers, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Ehy, biondino, ho capito che sono sexy, ma non c’è bisogno di reagire così”. La creazione saltò del tutto fuori dal quadro, indossava una maglietta nera senza maniche che lasciava delineare i suoi muscoli prominenti. L’uomo si sfilò gli occhiali da sole dai capelli e l’indossò. “Io sono Tony Stark. Tu? Non mi va di chiamarti creatore”.

“Steve… Steven Rogers” rispose il pittore.

< Non so neanche perché sto rispondendo, è tutto così surreale. Mi sento Pigmalione… In fondo lui è come vorrei la ‘mia Venere’ > pensò.

“Piacere di conoscerti, Steve” rispose Tony. Mostrando i denti candidi in un ghigno affascinante.


	2. Cap.2 10 agosto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.  
Prompt:  
Tony/Steve  
Tony e Steve guardano le stelle cadenti.

Cap.2 10 agosto

Tony sbadigliò, facendo un verso simile al miagolio di un gatto, e piegò di lato il capo, posando la guancia sulla spalla di Rogers.

Steve allargò le braccia, con una accarezzò l’erba umida del prato sotto di loro, mentre con l’altra sfiorò le dita di Stark.

Tony osservava il cielo nero-bluastro sopra di loro, una goccia di rugiada gli era rimasta impigliata nel pizzetto.

La pelle rosea del Capitano contrastava con la sua abbronzata. Stark aderiva al corpo muscoloso di Rogers, la sua mano strinse quella del Capitano.

Sopra di loro, su una collinetta in lontananza, illuminati dalla luce argentata della luna crescente, diversi templi antichi.

Lo sciame di stelle cadenti passò davanti ai loro occhi, riflettendosi nelle loro iridi.

Rogers aveva alzato il capo, mentre lo sguardo di Stark si era tinto di oro attraverso delle piccole pagliuzze che risaltavano nel color caffè del resto dell’iride.

< Quando stiamo così, in silenzio, senza parole che ci dividono, possiamo entrambi sperare di rimanere insieme per sempre.

Quando mettiamo da parte il nostro orgoglio, resta solo l’amore che ci unisce.

Insieme vinciamo, divisi cadiamo > pensarono entrambi.


	3. Pallavolisti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Tony/Steve  
Giocatori di pallavolo per la stessa squadra, Steve è un centrale o opposto mentre Tony è un libero. Steve è costantemente preoccupato che Tony si faccia male per tutti i palloni che riceve. E se a volte attacca un po' troppo forte su queste persone, beh - è solo per vincere, chiaramente. Nessun tipo di vendetta.

Pallavolisti

Steven non credeva che sarebbe mai potuto diventare il Capitano della squadra di pallavolo. Quando i suoi genitori si sono trasferiti dal peggior quartiere della zona a New York, in realtà, pensava che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare niente.

Invece eccoli in finale, per qualificarsi per le olimpiadi.

La pallavolo le ragazze gli dicevano spesso non fosse uno sport per uomini, e lui sentiva acuire quel senso di disagio nel sapere la verità. Lui non si era mai sentito come gli altri uomini.

Tony, invece, gli aveva dimostrato che erano tutte sciocchezze. Tony Stark, rampollo di famiglia perbene, che si sentiva perfettamente inquadrato nel suo sesso, e anche come giocatore di pallavolo riusciva a rimorchiare tutte le ragazze. Tatuaggi sulla spalla, sguardo seducente, aria sensuale e capacità innata.

Steve non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, fuori dalle partite. Si giustificava dicendo che erano solo compagni di squadra, ed era solo per quello che appena poteva lo abbracciava per incoraggiarlo.

Steve era un opposto, Tony un libero. In campo erano i migliori, aiutavano gli altri a motivarsi e a vincere.

Stark, però, si fa notare troppo, anche in campo, anche con gli avversari. Lo fanno di proposito a bersagliarlo con i palloni. Steve è sempre preoccupato, anche perché Tony non riguarda la sua salute in nessun modo.

Però il fatto che Rogers poi attacchi quelle stesse persone un po’ troppo forte, ribaltandone alcune a tal punto da farle finire fuori dal campo, beh… è ovvio che sia solo per vincere.

Chiaramente non c’entra nessun tipo di vendetta.

Se lo ripete sempre, ma non sa che Tony in quel senso iniziare a nutrire qualche dubbio.


	4. Scoiattolo sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Tony/Steve  
Quel momento in cui Steve e Tony stanno litigando, e a Steve viene l'impulso di baciarlo, perché ommioddio Tony incazzato è /tenerissimo/

Scoiattolo sexy

Tony di cattivo umore era qualcosa di raro, era davvero difficile trovarlo in una situazione simile.

Di solito anni davanti a schermi di qualsiasi tipo, quasi sempre come protagonista che come fruitore, da quelli prodotti dalle sue A.I. a quelli delle televisioni, dai cartelloni pubblicitari ai tablet per i bambini da 0 a 3 anni, lo avevano allenato a dissimulare. Qualche battuta scadente, un sorriso accattivante, un paio di occhiali da sole e qualche trucchetto, e risolveva tutto.

Lui, Capitan America, era forse uno dei pochi che lo facesse veramente andare in escandescenze. Era troppo perfetto, era troppo legato alle regole, era il mito di un’America che non era forse mai esistita, era l’archetipo dei soldati e Stark li odiava. Forse questo e altro ancora.

Rogers non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Però sapeva benissimo perché lui litigava con Tony.

Perché armatura o no, Stark era un essere umano, eppure voleva fare sempre più degli altri. Non solo con quell’aria scanzonata si sentiva meglio degli altri, ma si metteva sempre più a rischio di tutti.

Rogers era abituato ad essere quello che si sacrificava. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma una vita senza Tony non avrebbe avuto senso di essere vissuta.

… Ed ora, mentre Stark faceva le sue rimostranze, non riusciva a smettere di guardare le sue labbra muoversi, erano ipnotiche mentre sputavano insulti. In quei momenti così agitati, Tony sembrava uno scoiattolo, uno scoiattolo sexy per la precisione.

Perdeva quella sua aria da gatto presuntuoso ed assumeva due occhi grandi, pieni di meraviglia come quelli di un bambino, ma furenti come un uomo passionale; in fondo sua madre era in parte spagnola.

Sì, in quei momenti a Steve veniva l'impulso di baciarlo, perché _ommioddio_ Tony incazzato risulta davvero tenerissimo.

Lo resta anche dopo le minacce di morte, Rogers non si toglie quel pensiero dalla testa neanche quando lo prende a pugni.

Rogers ha sempre resistito all’impulso, ma non quel giorno. Forse hanno combattuto troppo, forse sono accaldati. Più probabilmente è il luogo.

Tony sembra una piccola divinità greca tra i resti dei templi di Atene, dove gli ultimi alieni hanno deciso di attaccare.

Stark non si fa ripetere l’occasione due volte. Lo bacia con foga, finalmente sono riusciti a zittirsi a vicenda.


End file.
